Although applicable in principal to any wireless test system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with testing a wireless communication device.
The use of wireless communication systems for communication between electronic devices increases continuously with advance of high speed wireless data communication.
During development or production of wireless communication devices it is necessary to thoroughly test the devices. In general, the devices might be tested in real world radio conditions using an existing network infrastructure. In this way, the manufacturers try to find abnormal behavior or insufficient performance of a device under test.
Testing a device in the field under real world conditions requires to travel to an appropriate location and move around the device under test in this location. Accordingly, such tests cause high costs for traveling to the respective local region and build up the test scenario in this region.
Accordingly, there is a need for performing appropriate tests in the field under real world conditions which can reduce the required costs in terms of time and money. Furthermore, there is a need for testing a device under test in the field which can be performed even faster and more flexible.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is to provide a test arrangement and a test method for wireless devices which can perform a testing of the wireless device under real world conditions.